


Faking an Eighth

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gentle!Evfra, Hemipenis, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Two Cocks, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Ryder and Evfra have decided that they want to take their relationship one step further; both are a bundle of nerves and excitement, ready to take that next step. But Ryder has a secret, and one that's quickly (albeit accidentally) revealed when Evfra takes her to bed.





	Faking an Eighth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Look here, I have more Evfra/Ryder porn for you.  
> I'm writing some Jaal/Ryder currently, so you have that to look forward to! If you're into that. We'll see.
> 
> If you find yourself liking this fic by the time you get to the end, please consider leaving me a comment! I'm having a bit of a dry spell and comments really help motivate me and come up with new ideas. And if there are any Andromeda ships you're interested in seeing me write, I'm all ears (eyes?)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Ryder knew he’d be gentle. Even though his hands were obviously greedy as they skated over her clothed sides. and his kisses were deep and passionate--it was all  _ gentle.  _

“Evfra,” Ryder murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him down for another brief but sloppy kiss. Her lips skated across his scars, worshipping them with small whispers, each one devoted to praising him. She pressed her tongue against the scars, eager to taste the rough skin. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Ryder hissed. 

The sound of a chuckle vibrated through her as hands clutched at her waist and drew her close.  

“And you are so, so,  _ so  _ stunning,” He whispered. “Every inch of you is  _ extraordinary. _ ” He pressed his forehead against hers, taking a minute to catch his breath. A burst of electricity scattered across Ryder’s forehead, making the tiny hairs on her cheeks stick up. She giggled, light and happy; it floated through the room, mingling with moonlight and the soft, golden glow of nearby lamps. 

Evfra’s hands wandered lower, smoothing over her ass; he then grabbed greedy handfuls of it, squeezing the soft flesh. His mouth kissed its way down her jaw to nestle beneath her ear, only pausing to suck a hickey into the soft flesh there. A low growl purred it’s way out of his throat and into the open air, getting Ryder to shudder.

“Teach me,” Evfra ordered, every inch the general he claimed to be.

Ryder drew her bottom lip into her mouth and fluttered her lashes playfully at him. “Teach you what?” She asked, kicking a foot back and dragging him toward the bed. 

“Teach me—teach me how to please you,” Evfra replied, lifting a hand and using it to cup the back of her head. He tilted her head upward with his other hand, so he could stare her in the eye. “And I will teach you in return.” 

Lightning sparked through Ryder’s veins, getting her to shudder and shake until she thought she was going to burst free from her own skin. She reached up and grabbed at the hand on her face, then drew it down to cup her breast. 

Ryder gave him a playful wink. “Start here,” She teased. “Are you always such a sweet talker in bed? Or am I a special case?” 

Evfra let out a thoughtful hum, cupping her breast through her shirt and rubbing his thumb across the top of it. Ryder inhaled sharply as Evfra slowly rose his eyes to meet hers, almost purposefully dramatic. “You are special in many ways, Sara,” He murmured, lids slipping half-closed. His lips encroached on Sara’s and her breath hitched in her chest. He drew his thumb down to rub it against the lip of her bra. “And I will treat you as such.” 

She closed the space between them, hungrily covering his mouth with hers and fisting her hands in his rofjinn, dragging him as close as physically possible. The only space left between them was what she needed to house her folded arms and dry elbows. 

Evfra slipped a hand up to the side of her neck and used the other to bunch up the front of her shirt; the fabric stretched as he pulled at it, revealing the scarred skin of her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. 

A soft yelp left her. “I  _ like  _ this shirt, big blue,” Ryder argued as she was shoved backward, toward his bed.  “Please don’t rip it to pieces.” 

A smile poked at his lips, one that he couldn’t control. 

“Do you like it more than me?” He questioned, far more coquettish than he’d ever been before. Ryder cocked an eyebrow at him. Evfra leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. “Do you?” He asked again, tugging at the collar of her shirt—his voice was low in the back of his throat, dropping in pitch. 

“No,” Ryder managed to croak in response, struggling to find any other words to say. She cleared her throat. “No, but it’s close.” She let her fingers unclench, smoothing over his rofjinn, banishing the wrinkles that she’d created. “Now, we were taking a trip to that big old bed of yours, huh?” 

Evfra let out a rumbled, pleased affirmation, kissing at the corner of her mouth. “Yes, we were.” Now it was his hands smoothing over her chest, worshipping the curve of her breasts with gentle touches. His lips wandered back down her jaw, and then her neck—teeth nipped playfully at her jugular, and she made a sharp, high noise that she didn’t recognize.

“I like this side of Evfra,” Ryder told him, nipping at his cheek in response. He kissed at the minor hurt he caused, taking another step toward the bed and forcing her back. “He’s kind of playful. It’s nice.” 

“It’s hard to be anything but when I’ve such a nice toy in front of me,” It rolled off of Evfra’s tongue as if he’d practiced it a hundred times over and Ryder let a pleased groan slip past her lips. Evfra kissed her, trying to catch the noise with his own. He paused, but only briefly, placing his mouth against her ear. “Are you alright with this?” He asked, voice soft and nigh inaudible.

Ryder nodded. “I told you I was ready a thousand times over, big guy. I never thought you of all people would be shy about taking a girl to bed. You certainly don’t sound like it,” She teased, bumping their noses together gently. 

“I am not  _ shy _ ,” He denied, voice warm and powerful with conviction. “I have not…I have not wanted someone with the same desire that I do you in so long.”

“I am so into you,” Ryder told him immediately. “Alien dick and all, whatever you got down there isn’t even a problem.” She could see his calm, cool façade cracking as she joked. She petted his stomach, just above his crotch—she had a vague idea of what sort of heat he was packing. “You can have just, an eldritch mass of swirling tentacles down there and I am so down with it you don’t even know—because I…” She paused, and then smiled. “…because I find everything else about you super fucking attractive, okay?” 

Evfra squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep,  _ deep  _ breath. “Sara, I…You are something else, aren’t you?”

“I mean, it, uh, depends—”

“—that was rhetorical,” Evfra cut her off before tugging at her clothes again; he began undoing the buttons of her shirt, fumbling with them only slightly. His forehead was back against hers, rubbing across it in a soothing pattern. She could hear the smile in his voice, and it made her smile in return. “Lay down,” He ordered as her ankles hit the bedframe.  

Ryder was hard-pressed to disobey—at first. She’d made it as far as sitting down before her nerves flared up, and she began to rub the palm of her hand against her right thigh, trying to be confident in its firmness.  _ It should stay, he shouldn’t notice. Lexi promised that nobody would— _

Evfra gripped both of her thighs in his hands, knocking hers away. He kissed her, once again soft, but hotter than any level of hell Ryder could imagine. He squeezed her thigh, her  _ right  _ thigh, and she swallowed. 

“You’re nervous,” He whispered against her pulse point. 

“Nervous about how big your cock is,” Ryder joked. She laid back, stretching her arms out above her; she winked at him and then laughed when he rolled his eyes. His hands slid down, tracing over her calf and tickling over clothed knees. Ryder waited, bottom lip half sucked into her mouth and teeth making an obvious indent in the soft flesh. 

And then Evfra’s hands touched her ankles. She opened her mouth to say  _ no,  _ and  _ stop,  _ but it was too late. There was an audible click and she winced as there was a soft tug on her right leg—her prosthetic popped off in Evfra’s hand before she could finish a swear. 

Evfra went tumbling back, and Ryder heard him catch himself— _ heard,  _ because her eyes were closed tight with her hands pressed over them for added protection.  _ This is what I get,  _ she thought.  _ This is what I get for not getting my casual leg repaired sooner. Or getting a child lock put in place. Or a fingerprint scanner. Or— _

Her thoughts were cut off by Evfra’s voice; it was shaken, but not out of fear. Concern was layered over it in thick strokes, so saturated that Evfra couldn’t hide it. “Sara, can I ask why your lower leg just came off?” 

“Did it ruin the mood?” Ryder asked instead of answering. The pant leg of her capris was laid against the side of the bed, flat and empty. Evfra let out a huff and Ryder nodded. “Right, yeah, figured.” She slowly sat up, peeking through her fingers. She tried not to laugh at the sight of Evfra holding what looked (and on all accounts  _ felt)  _ like a human calf in his hand. She tried to look serious, drawing both her brow and lips down. 

“Is…are…Sara, you’re…you’ve had a leg amputated?” The answer to Evfra’s question was obvious and rhetorical. He was now holding the leg with two hands and examining it. Ryder nodded, pulling her hands away from her face and kicking her one good foot. It thudded against the bed frame in a steady rhythm. “You…never told me.”

Ryder shrugged, but didn’t say anything. Her eyes were on the floor, as she currently felt like a dog that had misbehaved. Lexi had told her that the locking mechanism was broken on her casual leg. But she hadn’t  _ listened.  _ Lexi had said the slightest touch could set it off. But Ryder. Hadn’t. Fucking.  _ Listened.  _

A weight joined her on the bed. It wasn’t heavy enough to be Evfra, so it had to be the prosthetic. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Evfra didn’t sound angry, or disappointed—he sounded  _ baffled.  _

“It has toes, you know,” Ryder said, reaching beside her and grabbing the leg. “I thought it’d be cute. Most of them don’t have toes.” She slid her hand down the faux skin as she brought it in her lap. “It feels real, doesn’t it? Quiet locking and unlocking mechanism too—which is nice when it isn’t broken.” 

Evfra was quiet. Silence filled the room to bursting, pushing at the windows and door, trying to find some way to escape and spread deep into the night. Ryder rolled the leg over, pressing the tiny, camouflaged button near the ankle. Just her luck. It was  _ stuck  _ now. 

“You broke it,” Ryder accused, looking up at him and shaking her leg in counterfeit anger. “Well, you broke it more. How could you do this? Now you’re going to have to carry my sorry ass back to my ship.” Her eyes crinkled at the corners upon seeing the ridiculously guilty expression on his face. She dropped the leg back into her lap. “You didn’t actually break it. It’s been broken.” 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Evfra asked, getting Ryder to roll her eyes. She flopped back against the bed, wishing she was in a good enough mood to enjoy how soft it was. 

“No, Evfra, I thought you’d—” She cut herself off and brought her hands to her face. “—Evfra, I didn’t tell you at first because it didn’t matter. It’s just life for me. And then I continued to not tell you, because, well,  _ look.  _ It’s a fake leg. What was I supposed to do, pop it off, wave it around?” She let her hands fall to either side of her. “When do you tell someone you’ve got a fake leg?” 

Evfra let out a soft grunt. “Preferably on the first date,” He replied, taking a seat on the bed beside her, hands folded in his lap. “You thought I’d judge you for it.” 

“No,” Ryder lied.

“You did, you thought I’d judge you for having a prosthetic leg.” Evfra was having _ none  _ of her bullshit. Like always. “I would never judge you, Sara. Though I do wonder how you fight with a leg that’s so easily removed.” 

Ryder heaved herself back up into a sitting position and began to roll up her empty pant leg. She might as well take the damn sleeve off. “I don’t,” She answered. “I’ve got two legs. Well, about to be three. I have to get a new one made because this one—this is my nice leg, you know. Has artificial flesh, warm to the touch when I turn it on—is broken.” She looked at Evfra, nodding slowly. “And extra artificial limbs aren’t a necessity right now, even for a Pathfinder. And then I have my working leg.”

“Your…working leg?” 

“Yeah, my working leg,” Ryder replied, trying not to jump when his hand  found hers, stroking her knuckles, following their hills and valleys with a careful touch. She smiled at him and shook her head. “It’s nice in everything but its looks. Made out of carbon fibre, has rotation hydraulics in the ankle.” She placed a hand on what was left of her right leg, admiring the stump of it. She began to tug the liner off of it, peeling back the grey silicone to reveal the skin underneath. “You can switch the sole from all-terrain to a spiked sole as easy as clicking a button, too. But, uh. Normally I’m wearing shoes. It’s still flesh coloured and has a foot and all when I want it too, but…I don’t like people looking at it. In case they realise that it’s not real.”

Evfra nodded; she could tell that he was trying not to stare at her leg. 

“Do you want to touch it?” She asked, keeping her voice hushed and conspiratorial. He jumped at the suggestion—Ryder shifted on the bed, bringing her good leg beneath her and offering her stump. “Come on, you know you want to.” 

“I do not want to touch your leg,” Evfra huffed out, though his fingers were reaching forward. He paused, barely an inch from her bare flesh. “I…are you sure?” 

“Yeah, go ahead dude,” Ryder insisted, wiggling it. “I was going to let you stick your dick in me. Touching my leg is nothing compared to that.” 

Evfra nodded and laid his hand on her thigh. His touch was ever-gentle, skating across the skin and taking in the puckered flesh of where the stitches used to be. He slid his hand around to cup the back of her thigh, squeezing it gently. 

“Are you going to ask how I got it next—” Ryder began, but found herself cut off by an insistent kiss. “—oh, well, I guess not. You’re still game?” 

“Leg or no, you are still the woman that I would very much like to sleep with tonight,” Evfra rumbled. “Unless you’re no longer up for it?” His question was sincere—Ryder laughed in both relief and delight, dodging Evfra’s mouth when he tried to kiss her. He let out a low growl and chased her mouth, kissing her silly when he did. 

“You’re some kind of gift, Evfra,” Ryder teased, locking her arms behind his neck. He’d grabbed ahold of her thighs and was pushing her up the bed. “Still wanting to fuck me after I showed you my gross old leg.” 

Evfra kissed the bridge of her nose. “It’s not gross, it’s a leg.”

“It’s half a leg.”

“Regardless of how much leg there happens to be, it is a leg. Your leg,” He grunted, kissing at her cheeks with big wet smacks that had Ryder giggling. She pulled him a bit closer, as close as she  _ could,  _ delighting in the turn of events. “I do expect a full explanation later, however.” 

She nodded. “Full explanation later, promise.” Her fingers tiptoed up and over the curve of his skull. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, exploring the muscled, scarred skin carefully. He mapped out every inch he could reach—Ryder, always an instigator, dipped her fingers in the grooves behind his head, wrenching a whistled, stilted groan out of his mouth.

“Oops,” She teased as he caught his breath. “Looks like I just found my favourite place to play with.” She ghosted her fingers down the edges, watching Evfra shudder—he kept his head low, fingers curling against her skin and leaving thick, white lines where his nails scratched at her. 

“Stop,” It was a wheezed order, but one that Ryder took seriously. She pulled her hands away, and quickly found them gathered up in one of Evfra’s. He pinned them to the bed above her head, chest heaving and eyes dilated. “Stop it,” He repeated, softer this time. “I will not let you play your little tricks.” 

“My little tricks?” Ryder asked, innocent as she could manage. She batted her eyelashes playfully. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Evfra grunted at her obvious lie and nosed her face. “I am so in love with you,” He whispered, before kissing at her cheek. Her heart leapt to her throat, beating wilding against the constricting walls of it. His fingers pulled out from underneath her shirt to fiddle with the hem of it. “Are you going to behave?”

“No,” Ryder quipped, wiggling her hips. “Why do you think I’d behave?” She teased, tugging at Evfra’s grip. “But I’ll tell you what. You’ve got a five minute window to get me undressed and distracted.” 

“Five minutes?” He asked, kissing at her chin. “Five minutes can be…” His kisses trailed lower, chapped lips pecking down the length of her neck. “...quite a bit of time, if spent wisely. I would like you to know that I am aware of a deal when given one.” 

“Time starts when you let me go,” Ryder supplied in response, giving him a wink. He nipped at her jugular, considering her offer in silence. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth. “You can do it, can’t you?” She continued, arching her back as prettily as she could. 

Evfra let out a thoughtful hum, rising up into a partially seated position. “I can,” He replied, letting his eyes trace down her neck and then over her shoulder. “Your anatomy isn’t too different from female angaran, from what I’ve gathered. Save for these.” His free hand cupped one of her breasts. “And you are...smaller. Though your delicacy remains to be seen.” 

Ryder opened her mouth to respond that she wasn’t delicate in the least—but Evfra had let go of her fingers, going to remove her shirt without finishing the buttons. She let out a quiet noise of surprise as he tugged it up and over her head and deftly worked off her arms. It was tossed away to pool onto the floor beside the bed.

“Sneaky,” Ryder joked through pursed lips. She began to count in her mind, trying not to get distracted at the calloused fingers sweeping down her stomach and tickling her scars. His fingers found the button on her capris--it was popped free and her pants were shucked off within seconds, joining her shirt.

She laughed, stretching her arms up toward the headboard. Evfra was  _ efficient.  _ Noting her amusement he smiled, grin stretching wide. 

“Four minutes,” She teased, dragging her foot up the bed and pressing her knee against Evfra’s side. Evfra grunted and kissed at her stomach, wasting precious seconds on nuzzling and kissing the area before slipping down to take the laced hem of her panties in his mouth. He gave them a soft tug, before kissing back up toward her bra. 

Each kiss was like being shocked; her body vibrated with each press of Evfra’s lips against her skin. This night was going  _ far  _ better than she’d planned. She arched into every kiss, humming in delight as Evfra’s hands rounded her back to fiddle with her bra. 

“How do you remove this contraption?” Evfra grumbled, attempting to undo it. Ryder sat up, reaching behind her and easily undoing the hooks on the back as Evfra watched her. She went to pull it free and then paused, suddenly shy. She played with the cloth for a moment, rolling her lips between her teeth. 

“You’ve never seen a human naked before?” Ryder asked, letting her eyes drift up to catch Evfra’s. He shook his head, and then paused. “You have?”

“In diagrams, provided by Dr. T’Perro,” He replied; desire haunted his features, ingraining themselves into the folds of his face. But his hands had stalled, pinned to the bed by an invisible force. “But as for a naked human, no. Not in the flesh. Not like you.”

Ryder nodded. “Okay. Cool, alright. Good.” She tugged off her bra and tossed it off to the side—there was a soft clatter and she turned her head to the side to see it hook something off the nearby vanity and drag it to the floor. “Oh, well shit.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Evfra assured, shaking his head. “Leave me these, however.” He dragged a finger down the front of her panties; Ryder let out a low whine, thighs squeezing together at the action. Getting wet wasn’t going to be a problem, it seemed. Evfra’s nose twitched, and he cocked his head to the side. 

“Those are all yours,” Ryder managed out, toes curling as he began to undo his own trappings—but only halfway, leaving his chest exposed but legs covered.. “Did you forget about your time limit?” She asked, clicking her tongue. 

Evfra smiled, shaking his head. “No, but you did.” His hands went to cup her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Interesting.” 

“I think that’s the first time someone’s found my boobs interesting,” Ryder replied, shuddering when his thumbs brushed over her nipples. She let out a low, pleased hum, pressing her lips together tightly at the action. He flicked his eyes up to gauge her reaction, and seeing that it was positive, dipped his head down to draw a nipple into his mouth instead. 

Ryder groaned, already worked up; she was loud in bed. Too loud, some people said—hopefully Evfra wouldn’t mind. He pressed his tongue forward, flattening it against her nipple and wetting it considerably. Ryder’s hands went to grip the back of his head as gently as she was able. Fingers found her other nipple, carefully rolling it between his thumb and finger, eyes focused on Ryder the entire time. 

“Who told you?” Ryder asked, dipping her fingers into the sensitive indents behind his head and getting a low growl. “Someone had to tell you about human nipples. Was it really all Lexi?” 

He didn’t bother to answer her, greedily sucking now and getting her to whine and drag her heels across the bed. The fingers playing with her nipple roughened, going to pinch and tug just enough that it wasn’t  _ painful,  _ but had her squirming against the sheets. 

“Sensitive,” Evfra hummed when he pulled free, in-between licking at her already wet nipple; his tongue was rougher than a humans, but in a  _ good  _ way. “Good intel comes at the price of secrecy.” He switched over to nose at Ryder’s other breast, and then turned to kiss between them. “And I will not risk a good soldier to your wrath.”

“You really think wrath is the emotion you’re risking?” Ryder asked, as sweet as could be. He traced the areola of her wet nipple with her fingers, and she jumped as a bit of electricity danced across her skin. Every nerve came alive, sparking with arousal at the sharpness of it. “Are you using that fancy bioelectricity of yours on me?” She teased, rubbing her thumbs against his temples. 

“Not on purpose. It is easy to lose control of it when I am aroused.” He was placing kisses all over her breasts again, occasionally nipping and biting softly when he saw fit. “Is that going to be an issue?”

“Oh,  _ no, _ ” The  _ no  _ was drawn out and long as he bit at the underside of her breast, tongue smoothing over the red indent left by her bra. “Not at all. You can consider me officially distracted—I’m at your complete and total mercy.” 

Evfra snorted and shook his head, the soft parts of his mantle brushing her chest. “Mercy, hm? What an odd way to phrase it.” He brushed kisses down her abdomen, briefly swirling his tongue in her belly button and getting her to giggle. Again, his teeth made contact with the hem of her panties, tugging at them playfully. 

His breath was hot against her hip, and then he was taking a sizable piece in his mouth and sucking on it harshly; she almost gave into the knee jerk reaction of shoving him off--but then realised he was giving her a hickey. On her  _ hip.  _ She let out a pleased noise, encouraging him with soft strokes to the back of his head. 

“You should mark me all over my shoulders and collarbone too,” Ryder suggested as he moved along her pantyline, leaving hungry indent of his fangs along it. “Mark me all over, big blue.” 

He pulled back for a second. “Big...blue?” It was like he hadn’t heard the nickname earlier. He probably hadn’t. 

“Yeah, new nickname. Roll with it, hot stuff,” She told him, deciding this wouldn’t be a good time to tell him the origin of it. He regarded her with suspicion before ducking back down and nosing the crotch of her panties that were thoroughly soaked at this point. 

“You’re very wet,” He pointed out as he slipped a finger into one of the legs of her underwear and began tugging it down. “Is it for me?” 

“Only ever for you, from now on,” Ryder responded, letting her eyes drift shut as Evfra pressed a kiss to the outside of her underwear. He let out a pleased grunt and then  _ licked  _ the wet cloth hard enough to have the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She let out a happy, enthusiastic groan and her hips jumped to shove her cunt against his mouth. 

Evfra  _ laughed.  _ Full on, booming laughter that had Ryder laughing too. “I believe it,” He finally awarded, going to pull the other side of her underwear down and get rid of them completely.

And then he froze, staring at Ryder’s crotch, nostrils flaring. It got almost to the point of awkward, so Ryder cleared her throat to speak. 

“Earth to Evfra—you there? Look, it’s not that scary. Alien, maybe, but not scary.” She sat up, with a grunt, rolling her shoulders where they’d gotten stiff. “Is this not what vaginas look like with angaran women? I thought you said you’d looked at the diagram.”  

“Sara, lay back down.” Evfra gruffed. He turned his face away, and she saw the barest hint of a blush on his face—the first she’d seen since they started this. “It’s...I didn’t expect it to be so…” He cleared his throat, and then took a deep breath. “... _ cute. _ ” 

Ryder paused in laying back down, holding herself up for a moment on her elbows. “You think?” She asked, looking down. She’d shaved for the event, just enough to keep her pubic hair neat. “I always thought so too.”

Evfra didn’t respond because he was  _ diving in,  _ mouth finding her clit and closing around it. Her entire body, already alight with pleasure, shorted out at the warmth—she let out a sharp squeal, kicking her foot against the bed as Evfra’s tongue laved at her clit, stroking the sensitive bud wetly. He delighted in her reaction, hands smoothing up her thighs and pushing them wider as he slipped his mouth down, licking at the lips of her cunt with long, even swathes of his tongue.  _ Tasting  _ her. Getting her body to shake and shiver and her mouth to let out noises she didn’t even recognise. 

The next thing she knew, he was heaving her knee over his shoulder and pinning it there, pressing his face as close as possible as he traced the delicate folds of her pussy, eagerly licking her clean of her own juices. His tongue pressed forward, finding her entrance—it gave a short, testing thrust that had Ryder yowling. His fingers dug into her leg, hard enough to bruise, holding her still as he began to shove his tongue in in earnest, flat and blunt as it curled upward.

“Fucking  _ hell, _ ” Ryder’s voice was cracking, rolling over itself, sharp and unpredictable. “Evfra, you’re so fucking—you’re so fucking good, fucking  _ please. _ ” She grabbed tightly to the back of his head, bringing up what was left of her right leg to press it against his face, to try to keep him close. 

He grabbed at it, pinning it where it was as he pulled back to kiss at her clit. Her body vibrated with the kiss, so tense that a single touch could break her. “You taste sweeter than I thought you would.” His voice had gone  _ husky,  _ and his face was dripping with slick as he looked at Ryder. There was something hungry in his eyes; he starving for something other than food. 

“You keep looking at me like that, and I’m going to need you to fuck me,” She wheezed out, cheeks puffing out with as much fervor as she could muster. He grinned, predatory and determined. She brought her hands up to slide down his skin as he rose, playing along the ridges of bone that protruded from his chest. 

“Is that a yes?” Ryder questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. He let out a thoughtful hum, hands now wandering, walking up her stomach and her sides, cupping her breasts briefly and giving them a soft squeeze. His hands then went to rest on his hips, thumbing at the fabric of his pants. “If excitement was a person—”

Evfra interrupted her, finishing her sentence in a raspy, heady tone. “—you’d be its embodiment?” She nodded, letting her eyes fall to his hands; she watched as he peeled back the rest of the fabric, taking whatever underthings he had on with it. She did a double take at what she saw. 

“Two?” Ryder asked dumbly, reaching a hand forward to touch—to  _ feel.  _ He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing at her knuckles. “You have two cocks? I mean, the more the merrier, but I have to tell you I only have on vagina. I’m not hiding another one down there.” 

A soft laugh escaped Evfra. “Someone didn’t do their homework.” 

The cocks in question looked more like tentacles than any dick Ryder was familiar with. They were smooth, sleek, and a delightful, almost glowing baby blue that shifted to purple closer to the base. And they were... _ undulating.  _ Shifting and moving, gentle, like leaves being brushed by a timid breeze. 

“I did, I thought I did,” Ryder muttered, staring at them. “I mean, I like them. But they’re big, and I don’t know if both are going to fit. God, they’re pretty. Can I...am I allowed to touch them?” She looked up at Evfra like a kid in a candy store, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in awe. 

“Yes,” He agreed, voice soft. “Be gentle.” 

“I am not going to play any games with your junk, I promise,” Ryder muttered—she thought that her arousal had fled and that curiosity had taken its place—but the moment she’d wrapped her fingers around one of Evfra’s cocks, heard him  _ groan  _ at the action, her entire body shuddered in need. “I...oh my…” She gave one an experimental pump, feeling more of the liquid seep free.

She lifted her head to look Evfra in the face. She opened her mouth to speak, and then looked away, taking the time to tuck a stray hair behind her ear before looking up at Evfra again. “Is, okay. I need to take a second to focus. Because this is...I want you to fuck me, with this, more than I have ever wanted anything.” Ryder pointed at Evfra’s cocks, ignoring the grin he tried to fight. “Lord, I am a mess.” 

Ryder collapsed against the bed. “You have vanquished me, with your glorious cocks. Ravish me as you will, commander. I proclaim my defeat loudly so that all will hear.” She threw her hands out to either side of her. 

“With how loud you’ve been already, there’s no doubt in my mind that you will,” Evfra teased, kicking his pants off. He stopped as Ryder brought her hand to her mouth, licking off the sticky liquid there. It was some form of pre-cum, it  _ had  _ to be. It was salty, but with an off sort of sweetness to it. “What are you…” Evfra began.

“Interesting,” Ryder muttered, sticking another finger in her mouth, breath hiccuping as Evfra settled between her thighs. She brightened, looking up at him. “You figure out what you’re going to do with the twins?” She slurred her question purposefully.

Evfra wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged her fingers from her mouth—the offending hand was quickly pinned to the bed beside her head, and he leaned his head close into hers, voice deadly soft as he spoke. “I’m going to fuck with both of them,” He whispered. “One at a time.” 

“Sara likes that plan,” She replied. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, only for it to be tugged away from her by Evfra’s teeth; he proceeded to kiss her, long and slow, only pulling away to let her breathe. And then he busied himself with leaving hickies on her neck, marks of claiming that Ryder intended to show off. “What’d I’d do, big blue? What’s got you so worked up?” She popped her ‘p’ like she was chewing bubblegum. 

He didn’t reply, grabbing at both of her thighs. He began to slowly massage them, as if trying to calm himself down. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He finally muttered, not looking up at her.

“You won’t. Just go a bit slow for me,” Ryder assured. “I trust you to take care of me, remember?” She pet his cheek with her free hand, beaming at him. “Your move, big blue. We don’t have to do this today if you aren’t up for it.” 

Evfra slowly released her hand and lowered his forehead to touch hers, gently rubbing them together and sending a soft spark of electricity between them. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing at the bridge of his nose. One of his hands slid between the two of them, pulling one of his cocks from where it’d become entangled with its twin.

“I love you,” He whispered, closing his eyes. “And I would very much like to fuck you into this mattress like you deserve.” He kissed her again, soft and sensual. The tip of his cock trailed along her outer lips, leaving a mess behind, even with the minimal contact. 

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Ryder replied. “And I love you too. Never forget that.” 

A sharp gasp left her when he pressed forward, cock slipping up and in; it squirmed against her walls, feeling alien yet perfect as it did so. His other cock slid up against her clit, pulling a whine from already panting lips. He let out a low grunt, eyes closed and teeth clenched. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so tight,” He hissed, cracking open an eye. 

“I didn’t expect you to have two cocks,” Ryder whined; Evfra was  _ huge.  _ His cock luckily had a smooth taper all the way down to the root which allowed a brief time for adjustment. But he was still  _ big. _ “Evfra, can I say something?” She asked, locking her leg around his back. 

He pressed his forehead back against hers and took a deep, steadying breath. His cock continued to shift restlessly inside her, and the other undulated against her clit just enough to send small sparks of pleasure straight to her gut. “I don’t see why not,” He huffed out, kissing at the corners of her mouth. 

“Best cock ever. Ten out of ten,” Ryder told him, getting him to snort. She slid her hands down to grab at his mantle as he rocked forward. “Oh, shit. You’re so fucking big,” She hissed through her teeth. “I think I’m in love with it.” 

Evfra rocked forward again, hips knocking against hers, watching as he face contorted in pleasure. “I think it’s rather enamoured with you too,” He rumbled, kissing at her cheeks and chin, obviously trying to focus. “Is this normal?”

“Is what normal? What are you talking about?” Ryder asked, returning the kisses hungrily.

Evfra cupped the back of her head, holding it still so he could look her in the eye. It forced her to focus. “Is being this tight normal for your species? Am I doing something wrong?” 

“Oh, honey, you just—I’m okay. I’m very okay. You just have to give me a few minutes to adjust.” She pet his face, smiling the entire time. “This is normal. I promise. Thank you for taking so much care with me.” His shoulders relaxed, her words banishing tension that Ryder hadn’t even know they’d been holding.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Ryder gave him permission to move. Evfra was still careful as he began to fuck into her, slow and steady, rocking into her body and giving it a better chance to adjust to the stretch. He kept her close, pressing their noses together and exchanging butterfly soft kisses—showing an incredible difference in behaviour in comparison to his hunger earlier. 

But Ryder  _ liked  _ it. She liked how gentle he held her, just as she would have appreciated having him fuck her rough. She appreciated how gentle his hand gripped her hip, holding it in place whilst one cock was pressed into her and the other slid against lips of her cunt and over sensitive, swollen clit. 

Furthermore, she’d never had an orgasm from being fucked  _ slow  _ before. It was a shock to her as much as it was to Evfra, judging by the expletives that spilled out of his mouth; if Ryder could have one wish, she wished she could have been present enough to remember all of them for posterity and future use. But she was too busy arching her back and keening, screaming,  _ yelling _ —howling out in pure pleasure and digging her nails into the back of Evfra’s skull. It wasn’t explosive, or sudden; it was more like a wave, crashing down onto sand and sweeping it away in a dizzying game of tug of war. 

When Ryder came to, it was to a warm washcloth cleaning her thighs. She made a soft noise of question, which was answered by a kiss to her stomach. 

“You’re a mess,” Evfra answered before she could voice her question.

“Maybe I want to be a mess,” Ryder answered, puffing out her cheeks in what little defiance she could muster. Evfra paid little attention to her, continuing to clean her up. “Wait, wait, did you—”

“—I did. And I made a mess of you whilst doing so too,” He all but purred. “Though I do recall you agreeing to take both my cocks, did you not?” 

Ryder brightened, even as exhaustion tugged at her.

“Fuck  _ yes  _ I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! Welcome to the end of the fic! 
> 
> Song(s) for this fic:  
> Fire Flies by Gorillaz  
> Sky Full of Song by Florence + The Machine  
> The Saltwater Room by Owl City 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
